12 Angels
by Light Angel of Life and Death
Summary: Well it takes place in today time and you know just read it.
1. Chapter 1

12 Angels

New Generation

Long time ago about 200 years, 12 angels has been lock after the final battle with the Angels Knights. People now think it's all a story, a myth, false nothing more then an old story telling for fun so people started to forget about the 12 angles and move on with their lives. Now mankind is about to see how far a story that has been can go.

"You know what you can fuck off." The girl started to walk towards the exit.

"Did you just told me to fuck off nobody tell me to fuck off especially a little punk girl like you?" The guy was a 12 grader who always try to pick up girls younger then him. The boy was about 5'8 he was buff he was also on the football team.

"Well I just did what you are going to do about." Right after she finish she was force on the floor.

"Now then since you are on yours knees bow down and kiss my shoe then you will have to do whatever I tell you to do, do you understand me Shiro."

"Bow down, to you? Are you trying to be funny because your not" Shiro voice was load and mad like she going to kill someone. After a minute she made a run for, but they grab her.

"You little bitch bow down now", the boy said with a load voice then Shiro.

"NO! NO! NO!" Then a wave of energy knocks the boy down and then she started to look at her hands.

"Did I do that?"

The boy got up and was afraid to get close to Shiro

"What hell are you some kind of freak, whatever you are I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"~what was that it felt like I was able to do that my whole life, but until that was the first time~"

While Shiro was getting up she didn't notice that a young boy was watching the whole time ever since she was force to bow down. The boy had a grin on his face like almost happy she was able to do that wave. He started to walk towards Shiro and gave her his hand and ask, "Do you need any help", his tone was gentle and soft Shiro answer, "Um… ok", she grab his hand and got back up to her feet. During at the same time the young boy whispers softly to her.

"It's starting to happen to you right now, therefore stay away from open areas and close spaces and never be alone. Also she has started to be awaked, when the clock has done 140,160 full turn she will be awaked from her slumber that's all I can tell you right now I have to go now."

"Wait who going to aw…"before she finish he left. On the grab was a piece of paper with the numbers: 12, 9, 7, 8 and, 20. "What is this some kind of code um lets she five numbers five letters um L-i-g-h-t, Light who the fuck is Light."

After solving the code she went home and went to bed. In her sleep she dreamt of what happen on that day the 140,160 floating in the air and an endless repeating of she going to be awaked. She woke up dripping wet in her own sweat. She look at the clock 1:45 am she gave out a moaning sound of she wants to go back to bed and so she did.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!" Her alarm rang as load it could. She got up and took a nice and warm shower. As she finish taking her shower she notice something on her mirror she thought she was looking at her-self, but she wasn't. She wipes of the steam of the mirror and asks, "Who the hell are you?" The unknown girl answers "I'm you and you should be nicer to others." All of the sudden bright flash of light blinds her for a second and then she look back at the mirror and she was gone. "~I'm going insane right, snap out of it Shiro for god sake you are talking to your-self. ~" As she got ready for school she look her self at the mirror with short cut brown hair to her shoulder length not that slim but the same as any other girl with green eyes. After she finishes looking at her-self she walks from home to school. As she walks to school she felt a chill go down her spine and felt like she was being watch. As she enters the school she was alone well not really and the boy with the sliver hair shows up in front of her, "Hello Shiro recognize me?" With a quick response she said "Are you spying on me and why are you always bumping into me."

"Hey maybe it's faith I guess and as for the spying part I have no idea what you are talking about." Shiro look into his brown eyes and said you better not because if you did I.I." Shiro was cut off with the boy's laughter, "Ha Ha ha please you couldn't kill me in my sleep." Shiro look at the boy and said, "If you not spying on me then who are you."

"Huh you're not very good at adding clues together are you didn't you found that piece of paper that I left." Shiro started to remember, "So you're Light."

"Bingo and I just came back to give you a bit of advice stay away from strangers with stars on their coats for…" Light was cut by Shiro, "Listen I know the whole stay away from strangers thing."

"Will you shut up just trust me on this stay away from people with stars on their coats ok and you will turn out fine ok. I will return on your 140,160th hour bye-bye for now." Light just walk into the shadow of the school and disappear.

"~what does he means to stay away from people with stars on their coats. ~"


	2. Chapter 2

After her last encounter with Light, Shiro was lost in her thoughts "~what did he meant 140,160 full turns by the clock and to watch out for strangers with stars~" doing this time she was in class doing nothing, but think for the whole time.

, , !!!!" with a shock she snap out of her thought and into the real world. "Thank you for coming back now do the question on the board." Shiro got up and answer the question on the board and sat back down to her chair.

When school was over she had enough and let out a load yell, "Arrrh what does this all means, why is the only one telling me all this stuff that I can barely understand it all." When she was heading for the exit someone jump on her.

"Look out below." Before Shiro can react she was already on the ground and the girl was on top of her.

"Hey what your problem…. Oh it only you, Mitsue." Shiro got Mistue off of her and then kept on walking towards the exit.

"Hey what's wrong? C'mon you can tell me anything."

"Mistsue I just need to be alone ok for a while." Just like that she went straight home.

When she was going she was still trying to figure what everything what Light meant. Then she got that same feeling again, "Come out I know that you are there stop hiding and face me." Nobody was there in that small space. "Ok just clam down if you don't, Light and his little speech is going to drive me insane." After calming down she went straight home, as she enter her house she saw her father, "Hi daddy I'm home."

"Oh... hi this package is for you someone must drop of for you there's no return address"

"Ok weird." Shiro reach for the package and when it was in her hands she felt this strange power. "~this power trace it the same one from Light, so he must have left this box, but it so heavy it almost hard to breathe. ~" As she climb up the stairs she look at the hallway and it was spinning she manage to open the door. She enters her room then she locks the door and put the box on her table and then drop on the bed and passes out.

"It happens every time for first timers when they receive the box." Light press a button on his watch that made nanobot come out of the box and then it plant it-self in an air duct. "Nanobot in place check, all the pieces are falling into my hands. Now it time to go home." Light was walking near Shiro house to make sure that there no one spying on her then out of no where he saw out the corner of his eye, "I know you are there Xion it no use hiding from me."

"Again Light, you're getting better ever single time."

"Did you forget that I was the one who taught how to move that fast."

Xion was on top of a house. "Xion get down here." Xion didn't listen and just sat on top on the roof top. Light jump on top to the rooftop and went over to Xion.

Xion is dress in a school girl outfit she was slim, with pale skin with fire red hair and green eyes, her hair was tied up behind her, but when it not tied up it long, she is 5'5 and she has a scar right below her eye.

"What do you want Xion if not often I see you top sided and seeing you wearing a school uniform." Xion got up and went over to Light, "Don't you think it looks good on me? I mean the other girls are ugly you should have seen them…" "Enough!!! Why are you really here for?" Xion face change from happy to see to you to break down and cry, but she cover her face with her hands, "I came here to ask you why are you spying on this." Light walk away from her and said, "It's not spying I watching over her just to make sure…" Light was cut off by Xion, "you know what you can tell me at the next meeting." "I thought you wanted to know." Light had a strange look on his face.

"Well Light I have a tight schedule so see you next time."

"Why am I always stuck with the weird ones?"

At midnight Shiro woke up and look right next to her and notice that the box was still unopened she got up and pick up the box and open it and then look inside of it.


End file.
